


I am God

by tairenar



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Monologue, Revenge, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairenar/pseuds/tairenar
Summary: afuro wants revenge on the man who tore out his feathers.
Kudos: 10





	I am God

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet

I want to beat you up, until you choke on crimson red. That same beautiful color you painted me with. Feathers dipped like chocolate-covered fruit, although the taste was anything but sweet. My gorgeous wings, the ones you helped grow, were torn. My dreams, liberty and ideals, shattered and rebuilt by you.

You turned me from a smug little brat into a killing machine. Captivating, yet deceiving.

I will never forget my own screams of rage, Endou's screams of terror. I broke his bones, bruised his delicate tan skin, but.. I am so relieved I didn't break his poor soul. He crushed the chain I never realized I was wearing.

I was a lapdog, not a God.  
I thought you genuinely took care of me and wanted me to become stronger.

_Well, look at how strong I have become. You can't hide in this miserable cell, can you?!_

[laughter]


End file.
